Outtakes
by JemmadA
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of drabbles and one-shots from my main story "The Circle". Various P.o.Vs, Sirius/OC, Lily/James, Time-Travel/First War</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter!_**

**A/N: If you haven't read "The Circle" (my main fan-fiction) yet, this won't make much sense. So, if you like Time-Travel stories mixing the Muggle and Magical worlds together, starring Sirius, the Potters and many many others from 1981, I strongly advise you to check it out! Reviews are always welcome!**

_**Beginning of "Unexpected Encounters" (Ch1 - The Circle) - Sirius's P.o.V. **_

I was confused.

Nothing of the stuff James and Lily had explained to me barely an hour before made much sense, yet I was now standing in a rather crowded Muggle train station, surrounded by a flock of busy-looking Muggles wearing odd clothes.

That wasn't their right fashion.

Not that I knew much about it, but Muggles didn't dress like that back in 1981. My eyes bored interestedly on a pair of tan naked legs belonging to an attractive blonde girl standing right in front of me. If those shorts had been slightly shorter they could've been surely mistaken for panties.

Not that I cared, mind you.

I wished witches had had the nerve to wear those things in the Wizarding World!

Although, I thought, these were Australian Muggles, not British. They probably had a different style...

I picked what looked like to be a free newspaper up from a yellow and blue box-stand and reassured myself we were indeed in the future, November 25 2010 more precisely, and not in some kind of odd parallel dimension. It surprised me how I'd taken all of this so lightly.

I fanned my face with the newspaper in my hand and smiled at my friends.

James, my best friend in the world, appeared to be as enchanted as I was, his eyes taking in every detail. Lily, his wife, looked slightly happier than usual, the lack of threats making her visibly relax. She was tightly holding Harry, my godson, who seemed to be deep asleep despite the heat and the noise of the station.

A different train from the more sleek-looking ones passing through other platforms stopped in front of us and Lily, pointing at the blue screen on our top left, explained to us it was a regional one, precisely the one we had to catch.

Not many people boarded it, so that the cool carriage appeared almost empty. Except for an old lady at the far back and a brown-haired girl reading a book.

That must have been her.

The girl who had sent the letter to Dumbledore.

I saw her glancing at us slightly annoyed when James and Lily sat in front of her and I plumped down on the seat at her side.

She'd clearly thought we could have easily sat somewhere else.

I glanced at her curiously.

A part from her tired looking eyes, she looked nice enough. Her long dark brown hair was caught up in a ponytail and she was wearing just a hint of make-up. She was tall, yet not as much as I was, and her body had the right amount of curves the majority of men would die for, me included.

Pity she wasn't wearing those kind of really short shorts I'd spotted before. I wouldn't have minded asking her out then and there if she hadn't been too important to Dumbledore and the Order.

If she was the Jemma something something Lily and James had to find, obviously.

Lily would have been stunned if she'd heard my thoughts, as for once, I'd managed to control myself. I inwardly chuckled.

I lounged on the seat bored and quite impatient for some action.

"Say something!" I mouthed to Lily who immediately glared at me and kicked my left foot as if to say "Shut up and sit properly!".

That was the worst thing she could've done.

"Oi, Prongs!" I said loudly calling for my best mate's attention, "D' you want anything from the bar?"

I instantly noticed the girl's reaction to my words. She'd slightly stiffened her posture and had stopped reading.

"We just got on the train, Padfoot!" Prongs exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes still gazing outside the window panel.

'I don't know what to do', I whined childishly, 'Muggle trains are boring and full of boring Muggles reading boring books!' I added, trying to get her attention.

Lily sent me another murderous glare and then looked at the girl with apologetic eyes. The girl shrugged her shoulders and then turned to me with a somewhat defiant expression.

When our eyes met, I was hooked. Girls usually blushed and giggled when I was around (except Lily, of course), not her, though.

'Well, if Muggles were Wizards they wouldn't take trains, Mr Bored To Death.' she commented smoothly, shutting the book she was reading.

'Oh, are you a squib?' I asked her without thinking, while Lily and James groaned under their breaths. I knew she must have been magical, yet I wanted to be sure she was the one we were looking for. Excuses, I know.

'Are you making fun of me?' she shot back at me snappily. 'Impersonating Sirius Black at your age?'.

'How - how do you know my name?' I asked genuinely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I've got so many drabbles and one-shots in my journals that I thought it interesting to expand "The Circle" with other P. and cute scenes I cut from the main story. I'll update regularly as I've already written most of them.**

**Reviews?**

**JemmadA**


	2. The Slap

_Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter!**_

Chapter 2_  
><em>

**The Slap**

_[Sirius's P.o.V.]  
><em>

_'Please, tell me I haven't just done that, please, I -_ ' I thought madly, my hand still raised in mid-air, my mind reeling desperately.

She was staring at me in shock, her fair cheek rapidly turning angry red.

'I'm sorr -' I tried to choke out.

'Get out,' she told me in a very low and very dangerous voice while grabbing her wand and pointing it at me. She wasn't going to hex me, was she?

'Jem, please...' I pleaded distressed, trying to grasp her hands to calm her down.

'GET OUT!' she screamed at me in rage, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

_Don't touch me._

It felt odd hearing her say that when our relationship had always been so...physical. It came down to me then that I'd hurt her in the worst possible way.

I'd hit her.

I was too lost in my own regret to notice her slashing her wand at me. I barely registered being thrown out of her room, my back hitting painfully against the corridor wall outside.

I'd hit her and she'd just hit me back in return.

_'Is it that much better?_' I thought firing up instantly. _'Is it a slap much worse than using magic against me?'_

I looked up at her angrily and for the first time I realised that the image of her, so perfect and always right, had just been a made up one.

Jemma had flaws as much as I had.

Too enraged to speak I transformed into my Animagus form and, lightened by the less complicated canine thoughts, ran away.

As she'd said, running away was pretty much the only think I was good at.

_A/N: I should have uploaded this ages ago really...well, it's never too late! Enjoy!_

_JemmadA_


	3. Guilt and Flashbacks

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter! :'(_**

**Guilt and Flashbacks**

_[Sirius's P.o.V] November 2 1981 - 0.30 a.m._

She'd hurt me, yet I was more angry at myself than at her stupid, selfish behaviour. I was angry at Snivellus for being once again the cause of all my sufferings. Now, that probably was too harsh but still...first the blasted prophecy then Dark Arts lessons. It was definitely not acceptable.

I apparated on a noisy London road where I knew I would have been safe. The more people around the better. I quickly transfigured my robes into something more muggle-looking and stepped inside the first smoky pub I'd been able to find.  
>I needed a drink and fast. The place was crowded and loud, blokes and girls my age dancing crazily at the music played by four long-haired men stuck in a tiny corner of the room.<br>It was good music, the type Jem would have loved.

Jem.

I kept myself from sighing and ordered a pint of ale. I sat at the counter and cast a look around trying to forget what I'd done. The barman placed the drink in front of me then hurriedly run to the other end of the counter to serve someone else. I took a large gulp of the drink and tilted my head towards the band on the right, involuntarily tapping my fingers on the counter.

...

_"How was it, Padfoot?" James asked me curiously, his famous smirk set in place.  
><em>

_"What are you talking about?" I replied feigning misunderstanding. James rolled his eyes impatiently._

_"Last night, duh!" he said amused. "I mean, you and Jemma, you did it, right?"_

_"For a married man and a father of one kid, you sound quite the ten year old, Prongs," I said sarcastically looking at him in the face. James reddened a bit, which was good._

_"Yes we had sex," I continued nonchalantly._

_"And?" he pressed on._

_"It's not your business," I said curtly._

_"But I'm your best mate!" he exclaimed with a smile._

_"So?"_

_"I should be the first to know if you've finally found the one!"_

_"We're not teenage girls, Prongs."_

_"Doesn't matter. This is important."_

_I sighed in defeat. "She was amazing," I muttered embarrassed.  
><em>

_"And so this means that...?"_

_"That you were right," I grumbled. "I should have known that your sudden curiosity had nothing to do with my happiness."_

_"You wound me, Paddy," he joked then turned strangely serious. "Actually, I'm happy you'll have someone if anything happens to Lily or me -"_

_"Don't ever say that again, James!" I panicked. "You're not going to die, I won't allow it, I swear."_

_"But if it happens, I'll feel happier knowing you've got someone like Jemma at your side. Sirius, listen, we've been worried sick about you for months. Being a rebel and all that shit has never been what you really needed. How many girls did you have sex with, eh? Were they better than Jemma?"_

_I shook my head annoyed._

_"Is it different, isn't it? Making love and having sex, I mean?"_

_"Yes," I replied curtly._

_"So you take back all the jokes you've thrown at me because of Lily?"_

_"No," I grinned stubbornly._

_"You're unbelievable, Padfoot."_

_"You may as well start teasing me from now on, I won't mind," I said airily._

_James stared at me for a moment before standing up from the table with that kind of mischievous grin that used to scare even McGonagall._

_"PADFOOT' S SO PICKY THAT THE ONLY GIRL FOR HIM HAD TO LIVE IN THE FUTURE!" James shouted happily for everyone to hear._

_"Shut up you idiot!" I muttered annoyed, sending an apologetic smile to Jemma who was sitting outside in the garden with Lily and Harry._

_She grinned back at me, her eyes more sparkling than I'd ever seen them before._

_..._

I took one more sip of beer and turned my head left, that conversation with James still fresh in my mind. It was then I noticed the pretty blonde sitting beside me who had apparently been looking at me for a while.

"Hey handsome," she greeted me, flashing me a pearly white smile.

"Hey," I said back, just to be polite. I wasn't in the mood of talking to a random muggle whose only aim was pretty easy to read.

"Why are you here so alone?" she asked me getting closer. "Do you mind company?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really know what to say.

"Would you like dancing with me?" she insisted.

"No, sorry, I don't feel like it at the moment," I answered curtly.

She eyed me for a second, half-smiling.

"What do you feel like then?" she asked, placing a hand on my thigh seductively.

For a second, I thought to go along with it, play with her, kiss her, go to her place and have sex with her, just to take my mind off things.

But it wasn't worth it.

I knew that.

I wasn't that kind of person anymore and the only person I wanted to be with would have never forgiven me if I'd gone along with this.

...

_"What were you and Lily talking about?"  
><em>

_"Nothing important," Jem muttered in a low voice._

_"You weren't very happy after that," I pressed on. "Did she say anything about me?"_

_"Not the whole world revolves around you, Sirius."_

_"So what was it about?"_

_"Leave it."_

_"Are you angry at me?"_

_"I'm not angry."_

_"It seems the opposite."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, there's something bothering you."_

_"I don't want to talk about it. It's silly."_

_"Why?"_

_"Sirius, stop it."_

_"No, I want you to tell me."_

_"It doesn't make any sense, you'll think of me as a - "_

_"What?"_

_"It's embarrassing."_

_"I don't care. I want to know what you're thinking."_

_She took a deep breath. "I don't like the fact you had so many girls, here you have it."_

_"Oh."_

_"I knew you would -"_

_"I'm sorry." I blurted out._

_"Sorry? Why?" she exclaimed sounding perplexed._

_"I should have listened to James in the first place. He always used to tell me off saying that the day I'd found love I'd regret every single one-night-stand."  
><em>

_"Sirius I..."_

_"You're right. How could you trust me knowing who I am? I wouldn't trust myself either." I sighed._

_"I do trust you, Sirius. I just feel that what I'm sharing with you, so many others did too."_

_"Never think like that." I said shocked. I'd never thought about it her way. To me, it was unbearable enough knowing she had had a four year relationship with someone else._

_"Easy for you to say."_

_"What I have with you never happened with anyone else, Jem, trust me," I gently held her against my chest and smelled the sweet honey scent of her hair. I kissed her temple softly.  
><em>

_"I promise that as long as you're with me, I'll never ever cheat on you."_

_"Thank you," she said simply, looking up at me._

...

"I'm not interested," I said looking at the girl in the eyes. "Leave me alone."

"OK, OK, calm down," she whistled annoyed brushing her hand up to my chest before turning away from me.

I sighed in relief.

"Good move, mate," said the Muggle man sitting at my other side. "That slut's not worth your time. She comes here every single night and flirt with anyone stupid enough to fall for her."

I tried to smile.

"You're not in the mood to talk, are you?"

"No, not really," I said slowly. "I've just had a bad fight with my girl."

"Ah, that explains it," he chuckled. "Is she pretty?"

"Very."

"And you're in love with her."

"More than I can say." I admitted.

The Muggle chuckled.

"The three golden rules for a perfect relationship are: give her compliments, say that you love her and never lay a finger on her!"

I cringed at his words.

What had I done?

I gulped down my beer in seconds then left the counter at the speed of light. I didn't want to see the happy Muggle's face or the slut or the dancing young people...

I had really messed it up this time.

I'd never laid a finger on a woman before, except for Bellatrix (but that wasn't really a big deal), but Jem?

I stepped into the cold November night and walked fast into the nearest dark alley. With a crack, I disapparated and apparated instants later in front of James's safe house.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_..._

**A/N: And here's another one... :)_ Reviews?  
><em>**


End file.
